


Charge

by Notsalony



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Demons, Incest, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Conner has been many things to many people.  Son, father, lover, student, fighter, warrior, demon spawn, the destroyer, but now he is a god and it’s time to act like one.





	1. Cover Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this one’s for Katsuyo’s Valentine’s Day Challenge, back when I posted only on y gallery, but now with the death of y, sadly I must begin the task of posting from scratch.
> 
> Look forwards to later chapters because I'm going to aim to put a staggered posting schedule.

* * *

  
  
“Okay... so let me see if I have this right.  I take my cloths off... walk in there... have sex... with a guy... in front of a dozen or so demons... then I can go?” Conner looked at his father.   
  
“Yeah...”   
  
“No.” Wesley cut him off.   
  
“What?” Angel frowned.   
  
“As the Destroyer, you’re required to copulate with the vessel multiple times over the course of the twelve hour ritual... and in-between you’re expected to socialize with the guests.”   
  
“But I can like... put my pants back on right?” Conner looked around the board room at Wolfram and Hart.   
  
“Yeah I’m sur...”   
  
“No.” Wesley continued.   
  
“Come on, he’s my son.  I’m sure we can find a robe or something for him to wear.” Angle gave Wesley a hard look.   
  
“I’m sorry, but no.  The ritual clearly states that his... ‘bodily fluid coated organ of pleasure’ should be on full display at all times during the ritual.  In fact he doesn’t even have the luxury of personal space for this ritual.”   
  
“Hold on... what’s he mean by that.  I get that I’ve got to make it with a guy a couple times... but what’s this about no personal space?” Conner narrowed his eyes.   
  
“It means that the guests and witnesses are required and encouraged to fondle and feel up your... body.” Wesley looked up from his book and blushed slightly.   
  
“Okay....” Conner’s face went blank.  “So.... to recap.  I take my cloths off, I have sex with a DUDE in front of a dozen people.  Who get to TOUCH me... and I have to stay naked and have sex with this guy a couple dozen times over like twelve hours.... and THEN I can leave?” He sighed.   
  
“Yes... after the last bits of the ritual then there’s the remnant ceremony and you can leave and get dressed.” Wesley nodded.   
  
“Remnant ceremony?” Angel frowned.  “No one said anything about another ceremony.”   
  
“Yeah... what he said.” Conner turned to look at his dad and then looked at Wesley.   
  
“Well... um... it’s not entirely clear... but apparently... the demons are supposed to...” Wesley delved into a couple books and started cross-referencing the translations. “Milk the destroyer’s prostate to ensure maximum ejaculation into the vessel.” He looked up and blushed again as he caught on to what they’d have to do to Conner.   
  
“And that means?” Conner didn’t like the way Angel and Wesley had went quiet.   
  
“Three Handsome men together... such a wonderful sight!  Looks Like a host club!” Lorne walked into the room smiling.  “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Oh nothing, we’re just talking about my son having to have sex in front of a crowd and then after doing it a dozen or so times in ONE day, then the guests get to shove something up his ass to make him cum harder into the guy he’s fucking.” Angel got up and threw something at the wall.   
  
“Wait... I think I missed something...” Lorne bit his scaly green lip.   
  
“Hold up... no one said ANYTHING about anything going in MY ass!” Conner got up and backed up against the Necro-tempered glass.   
  
“It’s standard practice with demonic mating rituals.” Wesley tried to take a very textbook like stand point on the subject.   
  
“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not going to have something shoved up your ASS!” Conner was fuming.   
  
“Anything ELSE you left out Wes?” Angel looked at Wesley like he was about ready to try cutting his head off.   
  
“Well other then the pre-ritual check up....” Everyone went quiet.   
  
“What check up?” Conner looked dangerously at Wesley.   
  
“Well they send in a doctor of sorts... from their realm... he examines you... and then decides if you’re healthy enough for sex.  But that’s after Angel takes your cloths off for the examination.” Wesley looked at the shocked faces.  “What?”   
  
“Dad has to strip me FOR this guy to feel me up... how messed up is that!?” Conner shouted.   
  
“Well it’s more like a trust thing actually....”   
  
“Do I have to do anything to him?” Angel closed his eyes.   
  
“Well you might want to try to make him aroused before you get his cloths off... so the investigator doesn’t have to....” Wesley blushed as did Conner then.   
  


***

  
  
Angel and Conner stood outside the door to the examination room and Angel looked over at Conner.  Taking a deep sigh he spoke trying not to look at his son.   
  
“Okay, what kinds of things turn you on?”   
  
“Violence... women.... blood... women....” Conner smirked.   
  
“Besides that....” Angel sighed.   
  
“I dunno... I like being naughty.” Conner shrugged.   
  
“Naughty?” Angel raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Doing things I know I shouldn’t in places I know I shouldn’t do them.” Conner explained.   
  
“Oh... okay.” Angel thrust his hand down the front of Conner’s pants and grasped his son’s cock.   
  
“DAD!” Conner blushed and tried to pull away.   
  
“You’re right.  Not public enough.” He walked away, leading Conner by his cock, his hand still down Conner’s pants till he got to the main lobby.  Angel kept on jerking his son off till he decided to move on to the next phase.  He moved behind Conner.  “Just go with it.” Conner looked at his dad like he’d lost his mind till Conner’s shirt was lifted up from behind and exposed his bare muscular chest to the lobby.  Conner’s breathing picked up.   
  
“Dad!” Conner looked at his dad.   
  
“Don’t worry.” He smiled as he crouched down and tore Conner’s pants down in front of everyone exposing his hard cock and large balls to the room at large.   
  
“I think I’m hard.” Conner choked out.   
  
“Oh good.” Angel smiled as he handed Conner his cloths.  He got dressed as best as he could a midst the catcalls and whistles.  They walked back to the examination room, Conner holding his jeans shut as he walked because his dad had torn the zipper to shreds.  Angel ushered him in and then started taking his cloths off in front of the demonic doctor.  Once naked Conner walked up and the old wrinkly blue demon began to feel, fondle, and touch Conner in and on every part of his body that his six hands could reach.  Conner was sporting another boner by the time the demon doc finished.   
  
“Fit for procreation.” The demon said in a slurred German accent before leaving Conner to dress.   
  
“Well isn’t that a relief.” Conner said sarcastically as he dressed in his damaged cloths and walked back to the boardroom to await the ritual.  “Any clue who they got or WHAT they got for me to fuck?” Conner sighed.   
  
“No idea.” Angel held the door for his son.   
  


***

  
  
“Okay... I can do this.” Conner tried to psyche himself up.   
  
“Ready?” Angle walked up to his son, who had opted to just wear a robe to the doorway of the meeting room.   
  
“Yeah... as ready as I’m going to be....” He shrugged off his robe and walked through the doors utterly naked in front of a group of over 70 demons.  Silently he thanked Gun for hooking him up with the viagra.  He walked around, blushing from time to time and trying to hide it behind a shy smile as older demon men fondled his balls and ass.   
  
“Ah, Conner, you’re ... vessel is going to be arriving shortly.” Wesley walked up to him with a clipboard.   
  
“Any clue who or what he is?” Conner looked around.   
  
“I believe he’s an offshoot of Gru’s species.” Wesley swallowed.   
  
“Gru?”   
  
“Cordelia’s fiancée, the Grusalug.” Wesley bit his lip.   
  
“Right, the big guy.. liked to give back rubs at odd times of the night...” Conner shuddered.   
  
“Yeah... well this demon seems to be some kind of offshoot of Gru’s people.” Wesley vanished before Conner could ask if this mean the guy was going to be basically human looking.  He swallowed, he’d remembered Cordelia telling him about Gru’s body being human except for one VERY large fucking cock the size of a baseball bat.   
  
“THE VESSEL!” A large blue demon yelled out as the doors opened to reveal a seven foot tall man roughly 22 bound by leather to his neck.  His body utterly naked and devoid of hair below his nipples.  Conner blinked and realized the guy was wearing a cock ring around his bloated meat stick of a cock.   
  
‘Holy fuck I’m supposed to fuck him....’ Conner went up and did what he’d rehearsed all week with the guys in the conference room.  He studied the demon up and down, appraising him as if he really wanted to mate with him.   
  
“Does the Destroyer find his vessel worthy?” A demon asked with fear in his voice.   
  
“The Destroyer finds his vessel VERY worthy.  You’ve chose very wisely.” He let a hand go down the man’s smooth body.  “I am proud of your people.” Conner smiled as the Demons seemed to trill in pleasure at having picked a hot hunk of man flesh for him to plow in front of them.  He smirked to himself marveling at the fact that they seemed to take compliments very well.   
  
“Shall we bind him to the table?” A demon asked, unsure of how Conner would want to take the vessel’s virginity.   
  
“Yes... since he is a virgin, I’ll make the first time special.  Tie him on his back so we can look each other in the eyes as I’m fulfilling my duties as the Destroyer, Demon God of your realm.” Conner loved that title, he often wondered if he could get away with handing in homework at collage with that name on his papers.   
  
“Yes my god king.” The demons bowed and quickly had the boy unharnessed from the leads they’d used to bring him in and had him tied spread eagle on the table on his back.  Conner smirked and walked up to him. Gently he stroked down the man’s inner thighs.  The man made a whimper of pleasure as his cock got hard.  Damn was he glad Cordelia had a habit of talking about the dirty details of her sex life.  He knew just how to turn on this race.   
  
“Bring in the ointment.” Conner called out and a demon brought in a small lead pot full of a honey colored oil.  He’d had time to think this out and though he had to be forceful to keep up appearances for these demons’ believes, but he’d make this guy like this too.  Or at least tolerate it.  He began to liberally finger in more and more lube till he could easily get four fingers into the guy’s tight virgin hole.  “Sweet virgin sacrifice, given to the god of destruction to plunder his virgin tomb.” Conner recited the holy verse from these demons’ bible and lubed up his cock.  “I stab they down with my mighty prong.” He mentally giggled at the wording of some of their holy phrases.  With one big shove of his hips he buried his long hard cock into the virgin hole.   
  
For his part the demon boy didn’t make much noise other then VERY happy moans.  Conner angled his strokes so they hit all seven of his prostates over and over again.  Conner could feel the guy’s radiant orgasmic magic flowing out into the room.  He knew the demons harnessed it to power their cities.  He’d have to repeat this process again in a few more years.  But hell, if they picked a good looking buck like this, it wouldn’t be that bad...   
  
“OH!” The man he was plowing into arched up, his body glowing gold as his body increased in temperature.  “YES!” He screamed out now as his body radiated more and more power.  Conner spared a look at the energy collecting devices around the room.  The demons monitoring them were shocked and a little scared.  He shrugged it off and sped up his plowing.  He felt the molten lust flowing through the guy’s ass and up his cock.  Moaning himself he felt his body begin to glow as well.  Now that was unexpected he thought briefly before as one they screamed out their orgasm which created a small shockwave of power in the room.   
  
Conner couldn’t be sure how long he’d been out.  But he woke up slumped over the guy who was still very much asleep himself.  The pair of them still connected by his cock he smiled and pulled out grinning at the stunned room of people.  He blinked a bit and wiped some sweat form his body.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Conner... what was that?” Angel gaped at him.   
  
“What... that was me cumming... so?” Conner shook his head.   
  
“You glow like that when you reach climax?” Wesley was looking at him stunned too.   
  
“Not every time.  Well... once in a while.  It’s something left over from my daughter... I didn’t think it was a big deal... why?” The demons were doing calculations on scraps of paper and finally came over.   
  
“OH GREAT GOD OF DESTRUCTION!” He bowed and looked up at his god, the naked boy before him.  “All hail the bountiful provider!” The others fell into step with his worshiping.   
  
“Okay... what happened?” Conner looked even more confused now.   
  
“You, oh great one, have... generated 20 times what we needed from the entire ritual... in one orgasm....” The demon sounded shocked and amazed.   
  
“That’s good?” Conner looked kind of proud of himself.   
  
“None other would have been able to achieve it.  If you would honor us by doing the full ritual... we’ll have power for generations...” The demon seemed to marvel at Conner’s cock and balls addressing them more then him.   
  
“Sure... like I’d say no to that!” Conner smirked.   
  
“We also have a... gift for our god.” Another demon came up and bowed.  “We offer you the vessel... to keep.” He bit his lip as the others looked at him.   
  
“Keep him... to do that with anytime I want?” Conner got a shit-eating grin on his face.   
  
“Yes oh great destroyer.” The demon bowed again.   
  
“Oh hell yeah, no more beating off now.” Conner smirked as he looked at the ass he’d just fucked dripping his white cum.  He’d have to see about having power collectors put up in his room, cuz if they generated this much power regularly... they might just solve the energy crises of a WHOLE realm!


	2. Sex Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fueled on by the dark power of his ancient god daughter and the ancient powers of forces older then the old ones, Conner has granted his demonic realm more power then they could ream. How will this change his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Katsuyo's Summer 2009 challenge. Yeah I know, not exactly new, but new to you.

"Damn it." Angel sighed as the lights flickered in the office.   
  
"He's your son." Wesley said as he looked over his morning reports.   
  
"He's a teenager." Lorn offered up.   
  
"He's a godly orgasm powered teenager." Angel grit his teeth.  "You sure we can't do something about this?" He pointed out to the office's main floor where the power was flickering like crazy.   
  
"Angel the magical manifestations of your son's sexual habits on this building's metaphysical power system is… well an utter mystery." Wesley sighed.   
  
"Yeah the guys down in the science lab are… well their confused as hell." Fred bit her lip.  "We've tried about a kagillian things… and nothings working."   
  
"Kagillian?" Angel frowned.   
  
"A lot?" Fred winced.   
  
"Okay." Angel shrugged.  "But is there anything we can do?"   
  
"Have you tried talking to him?" Lorn nodded.   
  
"Yeah…" Angel began to flash back to the attempted conversation last week when he'd asked Conner to come have dinner with him.  It'd kind of halted when he'd asked his demon boy toy to blow him while they talked.  This had resulted in a three-city block power failure when he shot his load.  Angel of course had sat there with a major hard on the whole time and blushed when Conner offered his lover's lips to his father.  Angel began to rub at his slowly rising crotch when Wesley coughed.   
  
"Angel?" Lorn cleared his throat.   
  
"Was the boss man about to really fix his junk right here?" Gun sat there utterly shocked.   
  
"Yeah?" Angel shook his head and looked at Lorn.   
  
"You've tried talking to him then?" Wesley sighed heavily.  "Then I'll assume it didn't go very well."   
  
"Oh it went great… damn that kid's got lips as soft as my sheets and… fuck he could suck start a leaf blower…"   
  
"Conner?" Fred's voice went up an octave.   
  
"Where?" Angel looked around, the goofy grin on his face fading.   
  
"Weren't you just talking…" Fred let her sentence trail off.   
  
"No, papa bear's talking about the big demon poofer we've got upstairs trying to inhale his son's meat stick." Spike sat down with his feet up on the table.   
  
"That's a __lovely__ image.." Fred shuddered.   
  
"Isn't it just?" Spike grinned.  "You should see Jr. Boss man.  He's plowing that throat like he stakes a vamp." Spike smirked as everyone seemed slightly embarrassed.  The truth was he'd walked in on them by mistake not twenty minutes ago and nearly shot his load while he stood their watching them.  He'd had more then enough time to get over the embarrassment of it all and had just enough time to think out how to get the rest of the scoobies.   
  
"Thanks for that…" Angel sighed heavily and turned away.  "I think someone should go up and talk to them." Angel turned around.  "Any volunteers?"   
  


***

  
  
"And that's why I've been asked to come up here and ask you to please not have sex in the office?" Harmony smiled as she talked to Conner, trying hard to look anywhere but his sweaty chest or his still hard prick standing out straight from his curly brown hairs.   
  
"But I wasn't having sex." Harmony pouted.   
  
"You weren't?  Then… what?"   
  
"Oh the electrician was up here earlier to look at the faulty light and he punched a hole in the wall over there and then left and hasn't been back.  I really think dad should go find him and talk to him about it." Conner nodded as he pointed at the wall where there was a hole in the wall clear into the wires.   
  
"The… electrician… left a hole in the wall…. and that… caused the power… to be faulty?" Harmony tilted her head and scrunched up her face.  "You sure that you weren't having sex?" She motioned to him.   
  
"Nope, just got out of the shower… and slipped on the wet floor and fell onto Dru." He smiled.   
  
"Fell on … but it looked…"   
  
"I know, but he was naked too and laying on his stomach so when I fell on him my cock just happened to find his hole.  It was pure chance and luck.  Nothing intentional what so ever."   
  
"Right…"   
  
"I'll see to it that the Electrician gets punished for his hole!  In fact, it will be my pleasure!" Dru stood up, his own hard on pointing more at the floor then the air from it's sheer size and weight.   
  
"Okay honey." Harmony smiled and turned back to Conner.  "I believe you and everything but some how I think the Boss man is going to want some kind of proof, he's like that you know.  Well of course you know, he's your father." She smiled.  "But I'll go tell him, but I'm pretty sure he's just going to tell me to come back up and tell you this, so, no sex in the office." She nodded before turning back and walking out.   
  
"Fuck is she…" Conner burst into laughter as he sat on the bed.   
  
"Do you wish me to rub your back?" Dru nuzzled his lover.   
  
"Not yet… we need to go somewhere else for that." He thought back.  "We've about filled the orbs back at the hotel… maybe we can go there and finish them off so we can take them back early." Conner smiled as he hugged Dru's masculine form to him.  It'd been months since the ritual that had brought the handsome demon stud into Conner's life and he's not stopped thanking the demons of his realm since.  He'd been setting up a pick up date for the filled energy orbs with them and every few weeks they'd come get the full ones and drop off more empty ones.  Conner was sure by now he'd all but eliminated the power shortage in their realm but he wasn't about to leave his people high and dry.  Nor give up fucking such a tight tender piece of ass.  It didn’t hurt that he was utterly in love with Dru or that Dru was pretty well smitten with him too.   
  
"Shall I take us there?" Dru licked down Conner's chest.   
  
"Sure." Conner moaned as he leaned back on the bed.  Dru nodded and took his cock down to the root in seconds.  As he sucked on Conner's strong manhood he let his own inner powers ripple and soon they were lying in their room at the hotel.  Conner hadn't ever really felt at home in this room but now that he had someone to be with, this place was special to him.  Dru opened his mouth wider and began to take Conner's lovely balls into this mouth as well.  Conner's last coherent thought was that there was something sinfully wicked about a demon who could deep throat a large cock and suck in the balls too.   
  


***

  
  
"You want what?" Angel sat there looking shocked at his son.   
  
"I want to visit the demon realm I'm god of.  I have like 90 orbs full and I'm out… and… it'd be a shame to waste good sex on not having an orb to collect the power." He gave a puppy dog look at his dad.   
  
"Right, like not having an orb would stop you from plowing Dru." Angel snorted.  "Anyways, don't you have a pick up date coming.   
  
"Three weeks from now." Conner sat back and sighed.  "I'm their god, and you're their lawyer.  I want to be benevolent to them and give them more power.  Plus I'm curious how it's changed since the last time I was there.  It used to be like the bad parts of Tijuana."   
  
"You've been to Tijuana?"   
  
"Yeah.. spring break last year… scored some boys south of the boarder…" Conner smirked.  "But I figure this year I'll take Dru and leave the trolling for pussy and ass to my friends.  I got all the lover I ever need in Dru." He leaned over and kissed Dru, causing the lights to get brighter in the room.   
  
"Right…." Angel rolled his eyes, his voice getting gruffer.  "Okay, say I did okay this surprise portal… how would you get back?"   
  
"They have a shaman who can open the portal and send me back here.  Plus I have cool powers over there." Conner smiled.   
  
"You… you do… like what?" Angel sat down.   
  
"Well I got the vamp strength working for me here.  But in their realm I have my godly strength, my godly stamina… and some mojo magic that could maybe give Willow a ride for her money."   
  
"Right… and sending you there to have those powers… and have all the sex you can handle… isn't going to go to your head." Angle rubbed his temples.   
  
"I swear to you I'll be on my best behavior." Conner held up three fingers.   
  
"When where you a boy scout?"   
  
"Fake memories?" Conner reminded his father.   
  
"Oh… right.  Fine." Angel waved them away, finding agreeing to it easier to handle then saying no but no less as terrifying.  Maybe this way he'd get power in his office building for more then 10 minutes.   
  


***

  
  
"I still don't see why you had to do this naked." Angel crossed his arms as he looked at his son and Dru standing in the board room naked in the center of the spell circle Wesley was drawing.   
  
"I'm supposed to be naked there.  Plus it gives them a chance to finish the statues of me." Conner smiled.   
  
"And the reason we all had to be naked?" Gun asked from behind the office sofa.   
  
"Because the realm's door can only be opened in the nude." Dru smiled at the man.  "Besides, with a meat stick like that you have nothing to be ashamed of." He pointed at Gun's cock.   
  
"I'm not ashamed… I…I'm just…"   
  
"Just what Gun?" Wesley smirked, his cock and balls dangling in the air as he crawled around drawing the circle.   
  
"Oh you just shut the hell up white boy before I have to come over there and show you the business end of my meat stick." Gun started getting defensive and aggressive.   
  
"Right… like I think for one second you'd actually…" Wesley stopped as he felt the head of someone's cock pressing at his tight virgin ass.   
  
"You were saying white bred?"   
  
"Don't hurt me?"   
  
"I thought so.  Now get back to drawing the damn magic line." Gun gave his hips a little thrust and shoved his flared cock head into Wesley.   
  
"C-can you take it out…" Wesley panted as he tried to move around, while Gun moved with him keeping just his dick head in Wesley.   
  
"Nope.  You've got to learn to deal with it." Gun slid more of himself into Wesley to prove his point.   
  
"Yo…" Wesley moaned as he tried to hurry, hoping Gun would take his cock out once he was done with the spell.   
  
"That's better." Gun slipped more into Wesley giving Conner a wicked smirk.  "No wonder you like that boy's hole." He motioned with his chin at Dru.  "If their all this tight I might just have to pick me out a white boy to keep and fuck."   
  
"Just not me…" Wesley grunted as he finished the circle.   
  
"Oh we'll see.. we'll see." Gun bottomed out in Wesley and picked him up.  "Now cast the spell." He began to bounce Wesley up and down on his steel hard rod, fucking him while Wesley attempted the spell.  A few minutes later Conner and Dru found themselves standing naked in his temple, a giant version of Conner naked with boner lay on a large stone bed.   
  
"I posed for that last time." Conner smiled and squeezed Dru's ass.  "Now let's see where our hosts are…" He and Dru started walking through the temple carrying the various bags of orbs behind them.


	3. Charge of the God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting his demon dimension Conner sees what’s what with his realm. Will he find that the demons have been true to their word or will he find deceit awaiting him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter this week.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Conner looked around and then he took Dru's hand and teleported near where he felt worshipers.  He ended up landing just outside some kind of hall, he held back because he wanted to hear what they were saying.   
  
"We owe our bounty to our God of Destruction!" One of the priests held up a goblet.    
"Because of the Destroyer, there is no poverty in our world anymore.  Everyone has energy to spare and we know prosperity." A cheer went out through the hall.  "Now if anyone hears of anyone needing anything, be sure to just tell the temple and we'll be sure they get the help they need.  We have a new supply of orbs coming in a few weeks, and we're already producing enough energy that we can finally dig out some of the older city." The crowd cheered again.   
  
"This means..." Another priest stood up.  "We'll have several hundred new jobs opening up for people, and more homes as well." The new priest's words met with more cheers.  "We're encouraging larger families as well." He smiled.  "Also because of the new energy our crops are doing better then ever.  So eat your fill and feel free to take some home." The cheers kept coming.   
  
"You're a good god." Dru leaned in and kissed Conner's neck, the boy gasped, he'd been speechless at such good news at what he'd been bringing the demons that worshiped him.  Of course while in the human world their intimacy created a mild electrical charge, here where his powers were so much more, their small kiss caused all the lights in the entire city to come to full life.   
  
"What the...?" One of the priests looked up at the bright lights.  But he didn't have to wait for an answer for very much longer as Conner came walking in.  "DESTROYER!?" The priests looked shocked and surprised.   
  
"Well I filled all of those orbs you gave me last time and thought I'd deliver early." The full hall of demons who were feasting began cheering and clapping while some chanted Conner's name.   
  
"Your lord ship, you're so generous to us!" One of the priests bowed.   
  
"You know I heard what's going on here, and was VERY pleased." Conner smiled.  "I think I'll stay for a while and see if there's anything I can do for you directly." The priests all looked beyond shocked at this.  "After all, I'm a more proactive god.  Not like some I can name that expects the followers to do everything.  No, I think I like the idea of being a bit of a more direct helper." Conner nodded to himself.   
  
"Thank you LORD!" The priests cried as the crowd cheered.   
  


***

  
  
"That was fun." Dru smiled and nuzzled Conner.   
  
"Yeah." Conner smiled brightly.  "I'm glad we came." He cuddled Dru close to him.  He smiled as the lights in the temple seemed to remain very bright.  "You know... I wonder what effect our love will have on the landscape here." Conner thought carefully.   
  
"Oh, I thought you might ask that." Dru smiled and got up momentarily to fetch a large container full of a rich red brown soil.  "This is dead soil.  Nothing grows in it." He picked up two packages of seeds and emptied the packages into the soil.  "Watch this." He got behind Conner and started stroking his back, slowly rubbing it.  The lights flickered with the contact.  "Keep your eyes on the soil." Dru smiled as he kissed Conner's neck and kissed his way down his lover's spine.  Conner moaned as he felt the energy building and felt it pouring towards the soil with out his directing it. He watched captivated as the soil seemed to get darker and the smell of freshly turned soil.  And as Dru's skilled hands worked his tense flesh, he felt life stirring in the pot.  He gasped as the seedlings began pushing their way out of the soil.  He reached out with his hand at it and felt the energy flow stronger as the sprouts grew out quickly.   
  
"Now watch this." Dru smiled as he crawled around and sank his sweet lips down Conner's hard cock.  In seconds Conner's eyes were rolling back in his head from the pleasure.  Unseen by his bliss blinded eyes the plants not only grew to form a full sized tree out of the pot, but twenty other varieties of plants that soon over took the pot and soon spilled out on the floor, creating it's own soil and patch of grass around where the pot had been standing.  Conner screamed as he came hard, the magic flowing faster to the plant causing the tree to bear fruit that rained down.  Some time later Conner woke up cuddling with Dru and looking at the small forest surrounding their bed.   
  
"I think we might have over did it." Conner smiled as he pulled Dru's sweaty body to his.   
  
"I'm not complaining." Dru smiled as he cuddled.   
  
"Could you imagine if we did it in the orchards?" Conner smiled.   
  
"We could end any food shortage they'd ever think about having." Dru smiled lazily as he embraced Conner.


	4. The Temple’s Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in his realm is going good. Conner didn’t realize how much he needed this win in his life, but as he explores all that is his, he begins to see how good life can really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first three chapters were the stuff written ages ago. This chapter marks the new stuff. I hope you like what you get. -smiles- Sorry for the short chapter on chapter 3. I think that chapter happened when I was between computers and the only way I could write was on my dad’s computer, and I’m sensitive to electrical fields and there wasn’t an inch of his computer room that wasn’t wired up with something running 24/7, gave me wicked migraines to be in that room for long so I had to write everything I could in under an hour.

Conner watched Dru sleeping on their bed, which the spontaneous forest they’d manifested with the blow job last night had not only joined into but brought the wood of the bed back to life to be make their room a furnished forest temple to their love.  Conner liked it.  It reminded him of the peaceful times in the realm where Holt had raised him for most of his life.  A kill or be killed hell dimension.  Which probably wasn’t too far from where this dimension was in the grand scheme of things.  After all it was a hell dimension, just one of the nicer ones.  He looked out the glass window at the city which seemed to only be a small portion of the landscape.  But he could see where the city had once been much grander.  He gave Dru a soft kiss and decided to walk down to the temple library and see if they had a book on the history of this place.   
  
He walked the halls of the polished red marble like stone with it’s bright orange striations and felt a little lost.  He’d gotten used to the idea of being naked.  Hell having nearly non stop back to back sex had gotten him used to hanging out naked in his room with Dru, but there was something peaceful and grounding about being naked here.  Maybe it was the way the air never felt cold here.  Just... Comfortable.  Like he’d come home to something he’d forgotten he needed.   
  
“Can I help you?” An older demon walked up, his body greying with age as he held up his glasses and looked at Conner.   
  
“I was wondering if there was a history book for this place so I could start reading up on every thing.  I know so little about this place.  The books and records only go back as far as when Wolfram and Hart found this place.”   
  
“Kurlain.” The demon said as he turned towards the left and headed down the hall.   
  
“I’m sorry, what?” Conner followed.   
  
“This place, it’s called Kurlain.  It’s the name of the realm.”   
  
“Good to know.” Conner nodded.   
  
“And the only reason the outsiders found us is because we’d been too long with out you.” He gave Conner a speculative look.   
  
“But before my last trip I’d never been here before.” Conner frowned.   
  
“This you, no.  The last you.” The demon nodded as they walked down the hall and turned till he opened the library which was full of books and scrolls covering the area of a small football field.   
  
“What do you mean?” Conner fallowed the demon till they came to a display.   
  
“You have not always been as you are.  You were never born in this land.  You came from the outside.” He tapped the glass and it vanished allowing him to pick up a book.  “Before the humans evolved on Earth, there were older beings, who walked the space between realms.  They bought and sold realities like some would trade trivial things in a street market.  You were one of these beings.  You purchased our young reality and brought it to your home in that outer place.  And you shielded us from outsiders with a spell that relied on your magic and your essence to maintain.  You were a good god to us.  Immortal, almost ageless, and powerful enough that you provided our every need.  You made the two races.  The Tain that gave rise to your lover Dru, and the Natha, my kin.” He bowed his lumpy head.  “You found that by bedding a Tain man you could channel your might into our world and fuel it to inspire in it creation.  Though your very presence did this as well.” He flipped the ancient page till they came to rest on a picture of someone who looked like an older version of Conner.  “Your very steps stirred life into being.  You were our god and we loved you.  The others of your kind were not always pleased that you lingered in our presence, nor where they happy that you hid us away from them and would not trade us away as they did.  But in the end they understood.  We were your first reality and you were but a child, they assumed you would grow out of it.” He chuckled.   
  
“You’re saying that was me, way back then?” Conner frowned.   
  
“Yes.  Then came the age of the dust.” The demon signed as he flipped a page that showed glowing beings inhaling vapors from a large glass sphere where bones were contained at the bottom of it.  “The dust or the vapors, depending on who you ask, were created using the bones of the lesser beings.  Anything bore to these realities your kind used as playthings.  Effectively we could be flayed and our bones turned into a drug for your kind.  It became all the rage and many of your kind became helplessly addicted to it.  To the culling of whole universes of beings to keep the demand in stock.” He flipped more pages.  “You lost a great deal of friends and family to the dust.  But you swore never to indulge.  You said it would... Be against the love you’d shared with your many Tain lovers over the eons.” He smiled.  “But a duel was waged when you left us 100,000 years ago.  In the duel you were murdered.  But your kind do not die like we lessers.  You come back in time.  But because you were murdered by one of your own who had smashed your skull in with one of the realities he owned, you were.. Lost to it.  Your holdings and your room locked until you could come of age and power again to take them back.” He flipped the pages showing Earth in the beginning.  “The old ones ruled Earth at the time, and they were driven out by the Powers, and over time the Humans were made the dominate life form on Earth.”   
  
“My daughter, in this life, she was a Power.  She was a Goddess of peace and love.  She had to consume people to keep up her powers, but she made everyone happy and was on her way to making everything perfect in a sense on Earth.  She said I was created through predicted openings like my vampire father having a soul and then risking his life to gain a magical life for my mother who was brought back to life using magic, so a miracle life was on their tab waiting for an opening and when they had sex as vampires... They had me.”   
  
“Your new form.  The destroyer.” He chuckled.  “A name given to you by those who feared what you would bring and the death you were foretold to give to them.”   
  
“So... I own other universes?” Conner blinked as he let this all sink in.   
  
“Many.  They are waiting in the outer place for you to take ownership of.” He nodded.  “But in your absence since your defeat at the hands of the one of your kind, you can see the state we’ve been in.  The wards crumbled, the cities grew dark.  We had to retrain to ever smaller parts of the city.  Until we found you and you began fueling our city again, we were a dying people.  I do not know the state of your other realms.  You would have to visit them to see.  Some where in the forgotten parts of the old temples out in derelict parts of the city, there is a record of your holdings and the signs by which to open the doors.”   
  
“Seems like another reason to try to fix things.” Conner nodded.  “Oh... Uh, Dru and I kind of ... Made a forest in my bedroom.” Conner blushed.   
  
“To be expected.  Ours was once a vast and fertile world.  And while you are so young only the sex stirs your slumbering powers.  I have a feeling if you were to step into the other place, out from any of our lesser worlds... You would awaken to your true powers.” He nodded to himself.  “But the means to do so... Is beyond any lesser being.  Only you knew that method of travel.” The demon shrugged.   
  
“So I have other realms to rediscover, a city to save, powers to awaken, and a lot more to put in back into place.” Conner pondered.  “Is there a way to call back to Earth, I think I need to tell my dad about some of this.”   
  
“It should be as simple as you willing it.” The old demon eyed Conner speculatively before stepping back, taking the book with him.  Conner frowned but thought about his dad, about Earth, about...   
  
“Conner?” Angel frowned standing in his bathroom looking at Conner’s face in his mirror.   
  
“Oh... Hey dad.  I... Sorry for barging in... I need to talk to you.”   
  
“And you’re demons have this sort of power?”   
  
“What? Oh, no this is all me.”   
  
“Right..”   
  


***

  
  
“Yeah kid it sounds like you should be careful.  If you want I can have Willow come out and see about giving you a hand.  She’s traveled a bit between worlds.”   
  
“Yeah, I remember when we helped her get into Cortoss.”   
  
“Just be careful.  I’ll call her up and see if she or any of her friends can be of help.”   
  
“Thanks.  I’ll check in with you in a day or so.  I’m going to see what happens when I walk out into the older parts of the city.  If I can get it to restore I might be able to clear the way for demons to go out and start researching.”   
  
“Okay, give my love to Dru.” Angel waved as Conner shut down the connection.   
  
“Your father is very loving.” The demon nodded.  “He cares a great deal about your happiness.”   
  
“Yeah.  I kind of hope Willow can help.  With him looking at everything we have on Earth, I’ll look in the old city and see what I can find.”   
  
“I suggest fueling up before you go, it’s liable to take a great deal of energy from you... All though.” The demon looked thoughtful.  “If you have sex out in the barren parts of the old city, you might be able to push that creative force into restoring the buildings.”   
  
“Not a bad idea.  I’m sorry, we’ve been talking for ages now and I completely didn’t ask your name.”   
  
“Doloug.” The demon smiled.   
  
“Conner.” He held out his hand and shook Doloug’s smaller blue hand.   
  
“It is a pleasure to see you haven’t lost any of your zest for life in all this time.” Doloug smiled as he walked Conner back to his quarters, having handed him a map of what the city had looked like in it’s prime as they left the library.   
  
“You knew me back then?” Conner paused.   
  
“I was the last priest of your order to see your face before you left to go out to your world.  I was... But a child.  It was a long time ago.” He smiled.   
  
“Do your people usually live that long?” Conner hadn’t ever asked.   
  
“No.  Most of this generation are still young, the oldest among them, not counting myself, are but three or four hundred years old.  And nearing the end of their lives.”   
  
“How are you still alive... If you don’t mind me asking...” Conner looked shocked.   
  
“We of your order were granted an infusion of your essence.  And it kept each of us alive for a long time.  I was the last priest to receive it.  And as such, am the last of the old priests who remember as much as I do in my old age.  I have been the elder of my people for far longer then I’d like to dwell on.” He chuckled.  “You used to say the only bad part about us was that we couldn’t live forever.  Our bodies, our minds, and our souls just wouldn’t take it.  So you gave us exceptionally long life spans so that we could better know you.  Your people have a... Very prolonged sense of time.”   
  
“I guess we must have...” Conner seemed in a daze as he said his good byes to Doloug and went in to find Dru laying on the bed reading a book.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Conner blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.  I figured I’d read till your return.” Dru smiled as he marked his place with the ribbon Conner had gotten him and closed the book.   
  
“I love how much you enjoy reading.” Conner smiled as he moved in and kissed Dru.   
  
“And I love so much about you.” Dru smiled into the kiss.  “What woke you?”   
  
“Just couldn’t sleep and decided to ask if I could have a book to read about the history of Kurlain and ran into Doloug...”   
  
“So you two finally met.” Dru smiled.  “He’s been worried you’d have changed too much and that it’d break his hearts to see you so changed.”   
  
“He said I hadn’t lost my zest for life.” Conner smiled.   
  
“I’m glad.” Dru smiled.  “When I was selected to be your vessel, he was the one who taught me how to... Be pleasing.”   
  
“Wait, you and Doloug had sex?”   
  
“No... No.” Dru held up his hands.  “No, he let me read the diaries of all your past lovers.”   
  
“Oh god... Hundreds of people I don’t remember... And their deepest thoughts and comments about me...and suddenly I’m afraid to know what you read.”   
  
“They loved you and their lives were blessed for having known you.” He shrugged.  “I do not believe a single one of them had a bad thing to say about you.”   
  
“Nice to know I was loved.”   
  
“And loved back.” Dru smiled.  “The Tain know very well your fondness for us.  And the fact that you do not enter into a bonding lightly.  That your passions run the course of one of our life times and that you out lived most of your past mates.  Save the one who was left here when you were slain.”   
  
“Yeah I’ve been wondering how you guys all know about how I died.”   
  
“When you are bonded to a Tain, we have the psychic gift to know how you are doing.  Your final lover before me.. He write of how he watched you do battle and how it tore his mind to feel each blow laid upon you till he was left battered and broken and acutely aware that as your life force ebbed out of your form, bleeding into the Earth realm.. That he would die soon as well.  So he worked to preserve what he could for when you came back.  He was all too aware that he’d be dead long before that happened, but he hoped his soul would be at peace with you until your return.” Conner’s eyes glazed over, he remembered a different man in a different bed, looking up at him in awe as he smoked on a long ivory colored pipe in their red stone home.   
  
“Antan died when I did...” Conner’s eyes were a cold color as he cried tears of light.  His mind going far away from who he was and what was going on.  Memories leaking in, of laying in a great room looking at the sphere that contained Kurlain and feeling Antan slipping away from him.  It seemed to just highlight that there was an almost insurmountable void inside him.  A vast chasm of empty space that cried out for something... For someone.   
  
“How do you...” Dru stopped as he studied Conner.  “Conner?” Conner looked at him like he wasn’t sure who he was talking to.  He felt a profound longing and an emptiness as he reached out for Dru, seemed to know that by instinct that the only way to even begin to bridge that space was in Dru, and kissed him, wanting that emptiness to be gone from him.  As he kissed him he pinned Dru against the wall and began to worship him with his mouth, devouring his love with kisses before grasping his left wrist.  He held it firm against the wall and glared at it.   
  
“As I am to you, You are to me.  Forever bound, and one shall be.” He muttered over and over again as gold runes etched themselves into Dru’s wrist, the same happening to Conner’s left hand, the blue green blood of Dru’s demon race dripping down his wrist as a white blood poured out of Conner’s wrist.  He went back to kissing Dru before he parted his hips, and with a thrust from his godly powers, make Dru prepared before he entered him and fucked him right there against the temple walls.  The magic in them swelled as the demon runes seemed to tighten around their wrists.   
  


***

  
  
“Ow.” Conner slowly woke up in the morning, his body tangled around Dru’s but it was his left wrist and hand that hurt the most.  He looked at it and noticed the black and gold lettering of a demon tongue tattoo around his wrist now.  He looked at it and realized he could read it.  It was a marriage ring, a bond, a symbol of the fact that he’d taken Dru as his wedded mate.  He looked down at Dru’s hand and read the same on his wrist.  And suddenly the pain didn’t seem to matter.  There was a rightness to this that made Conner snuggle down into the bed with Dru and feel lighter then he’d felt in a long time.  This just felt right in a way nothing had, not even his love with Cordelia or the birth of his daughter.  It all felt right.  And as he dozed back to sleep, he felt himself relax fully.   
  
On the far end of the old city, in a crumbling ruin of a temple, a black cube covered in etched red runes gave a shiver.  The runes began to melt off of the box leaving a perfectly square cube sitting there in the dark before a crack began to form.  The cube opened like a long sealed treasure box revealing a stone sphere sitting in the velvet interior.   
  
“.....huh?” A voice asked from inside the stone sphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the Angel and Buffy comic series you might understand some of this. If not you will probably be utterly lost. But I sort of fudged the time line here and there.


	5. Charge of the field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening on Kurlain, changes coming to a land that has only been dying for 100,000 years. Will Conner be enough to fix what’s broken in his demon land?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know why I feel so attached to this story. But it’s kind of growing on me.

Conner snuggled with Dru as the sunlight slowly came in their room, his eyes going back to their tattoos with every spare thought wondering what he’d done, all the while knowing full well that some how some part of him had married the pair of them.  He’d have to talk to his dad about this, they’d probably want to throw some sort of party.   
  
“My hand hurts.” Dru said with his eyes shut as he pulled Conner to him.   
  
“Yeah... Apparently we got married.” Conner traced the markings on Dru’s wrist and shuddered, feeling his power in them.  He glanced up and realized he could see more in the air then before.   
  
“What?” Dru frowned looking at the empty air.   
  
“I think getting married did something to my powers... I can see things in the air...”   
  
“Should I go get the priests?” Dru bit his lip.   
  
“Maybe Doloug if you can find him...” Conner trailed off as he looked at the air and watched as runes began to form and move around.  “I think it’s the information for running this reality...” Conner watched as runes moved around and he reached out with his hand and absently moved a couple runes around, suddenly finding themselves in the middle of a rain storm outside the temple.   
  
“You made it rain.” Dru blinked in awe.   
  
“Yeah... I don’t know what all these runes mean... I just sort of... Guessed what moving them around would do.  It’s kind of like with the wedding tattoos.  I know what they mean when I look at them, but I don’t know how I know.”   
  
“Definitely going to have to go get Doloug.” Dru stood up, stretching as he got out of the bed.  “Any clue where he is?”   
  
“I...” Conner thought about Doloug and a series of smaller runes began to form and Conner paused.  “He’s in the chapel.” Conner looked at Dru.   
  
“You can see him in there?” Dru turned around.   
  
“I sort of asked where he was in my head and the runes ‘searched’ for him and told me where he was.  I’m sure if I knew even half of what these things were I’d be able to do this so much easier.” Conner paused as he thought about that.  “Dru, go get Doloug, I’m going to try calling Willow and seeing if I can get her to come out today.”   
  
“Okay.” Dru bent down and kissed him, smiling at the spark of power between them before heading out.  Conner pictured Willow and let his mind wander when the wall in front of him shimmered and suddenly he was looking at Willow’s room in her and Buffy’s apartment.   
  
“Willow?” Conner asked and Willow shot up in bed in utter shock looking around before noticing her now transparent wall looking into another realm.   
  
“Conner?” She frowned, running a hand through her hair.  “How... When did you get the juice to do this?” She waved at the wall.   
  
“Dad talk to you last night?”   
  
“He called, said you wanted some help with other realities and such.”   
  
“Well after that I apparently woke up some part of the other me... And I married Dru.” He showed her his hand.  “And it came with a significant boost in powers.  I’m seeing all these runes floating around and rearranging them does stuff like this.” He reached back out and changed it back to suddenly the weather was perfectly sunny again.   
  
“You...” She blinked.  “You’re controlling the weather with out using magic.” She sat back.  “You’ve gone beyond magic and you’re actually altering the operating system of that entire universe.  Maybe just on that planet right now, but with some practice...” She shook her head.  “This is sounding more and more like the stuff we went through with James.”   
  
“Yeah... I mean I got powers similar to theirs for a time while we were dealing with them, but that went away when James and his sister went away.”   
  
“Maybe what your dad was telling me about was more of the history of their people rather then any god... You might be the first of the eldest beings to be born, or reborn on the lower planes in a long time.” She stood up in her pj’s and touched the wall between them.  “How’d you make this happen?” She kept feeling the almost glass of the wall.   
  
“I thought about you and wanting to talk to you.  Last night I could manage a small window through a mirror, today whole walls...”   
  
“Well apparently some part of you thrives off of being married.” Willow nodded.  “You’ve almost made a complete portal between our realms.” She poked it again.  “I mean I haven’t seen a portal this... Powerful since the wandering door.”   
  
“That was one of the hell dimension artifacts wasn’t it?” Conner blinked at her.   
  
“Yeah, there were some bad guys using it to bring in demons into our world.  We finally got it destroyed but... Dawn and Xander had to stay behind in that realm to try to keep it from spilling into our universe.  It was a realm of pure magic so Dawn was a god there.”   
  
“I can see the appeal.  I mean I have sex and it generates all the electrical and magical energy these people need for years.  And I’m starting to think if I knew what the hell some of these runes meant... I might be able to do more.”   
  
“Can you draw any of them?” She asked and Conner looked around and pulled one of his bags to him, pulling out a sketch pad and pencil.  Quickly sketching out some of the ones he could see he turned it towards her.  “Okay the one that look likes a three legged horse, that is an ancient symbol for power, the ones around it look like distribution symbols, but there looks to be a lot of damage to the actual flow of the general magic of that universe.  The power’s there... You’re there... But it’s not flowing into the reality, it’s just pooling about in odd places.”   
  
“Don’t suppose you have time to pop over for a visit?” Conner looked hopeful.   
  
“Suppose I can.  I’m not so sure about the nudity laws.” She crossed her arms.   
  
“Eh, you get used to it.  I used to think I’d never like it.  And now... I can’t imagine wearing cloths.” He smiled at her.   
  
“This is what we get with teenaged boys running the world.   
  
“Could be worse.” He shrugged.  “Besides, it’s really warm here.  The heat kind of makes cloths a bad idea in the first place.” He smiled.  “But yeah... How long do you think it’ll take you to get packed?”   
  
“A couple hours.  And then I’m a teleportation spell  away from the office your dad had built around magic town so he can be closer to the action again.”   
  
“That seems....” Conner got spacey as he looked at the runes.  “Hang on...” He stood up and walked to the wall.  “Mind if I give you something that makes it to where you can come here when you want?”   
  
“Like a spell or a totem?”   
  
“Sort of like an access pass...” Conner put his hand on the wall and indicated for her to put her hand over his.  A rune appeared in the space between their hands and Willow felt the power flow into her and mark something inside her with the ability to come and go from that dimension with a simple teleportation spell.   
  
“Wow...” She panted stepping back.   
  
“Yeah... Not sure how I did that, it just sort of... Came to me.  That it’d be easier if you didn’t have to do the whole big ritual and travel here.  It should sort of work like a gps system.  Where ever you are in our world, when you use it you should end up in the geographical equivalent here.”   
  
“Do you have the land marks for me to navigate from?” She smiled.   
  
“The remains of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart is geographically outside the city by a couple miles.  They use the spell to connect with the adjoining portal in the temple here.  But your pass should let you slip in, if you use it from your apartment, should put you near the ruins in the old part of town.” He frowned.   
  
“I think I can modify a tracking spell to take me to you once I’m over there.” She smiled.  “I love a good flying spell when I know it’s coming.” She nodded to herself.  “I’ll teleport from here so I don’t have to worry about disrobing and then I’ll pop in over there and fly to you.”   
  
“That works.  You know... I’m not even sure how your magic will work over here.  With the disjointed system in place.”   
  
“Me either.  That’s half the fun of traveling to new realities.” She smiled.  “Anyways, breakfast, a shower, lots of coffee and then I’ll be packing my supplies.”   
  
“Don’t load up too much on the caffeine over there.  Trust me... It’s good but the stuff they have here is SO much better.”   
  
“How much better could it possibly be...”   
  
“You know that brand that’s insanely high priced for crushed up seeds they picked out of shit after an animal eats the berries?” She nodded giving the look that comment deserved.  “I had a cup of that once at the LA branch.  Not bad... But trust me when I tell you the stuff that they make here will make you think you’ve never had caffeine.” He smiled.   
  
“Demon realm coffee... I suppose it’s a first.  I haven’t liked some of the stuff I’ve had else where.”   
  
“Kurlain.”   
  
“Whahuh?”   
  
“The realm is called Kurlain.  And trust me... You see the beans they use you’ll understand why I suggested it.  I’ll even send you some home with you when you go for helping out.”   
  
“Oh you just know the way to a woman’s heart, buying her the expensive caffeine.” She chuckled.   
  
“I have some moves.” He chuckled.  “But I’m off the market.  And if the lore on me is anything to be believed, its for the rest of Dru’s life.  I’ll maybe out live him and the next few hundred spouses.”   
  
“That’s just so strange to think about.” She shook her head.  “Anyways, going to go snag breakfast, catch everyone up on it.  And then we’ll see about going.  Oh, any idea how vampires handle it there?” Willow got thoughtful.   
  
“Actually no clue.  The sun’s a different color here.  So I’m not even remotely sure how it’ll effect vamps.” He wondered.   
  
“I’ll have Spike send a skin sample, we’ll see how it reacts when I get there, that way we know if all our friends can visit.”   
  
“Worse comes to worse you might be visiting me here more often.  I don’t know what it is about this place but... I feel more at home here then I ever did on Earth.”   
  
“Probably the magic and the ties to your past.” She smiled, before waving at him and he let the connection fade, watching the wall become just a wall again.   
  
“I see what you mean about an increase to his powers.” Doloug nodded as he walked in, carrying a small wooden box.  “I’ve seen the priests use this before.  It was for the rare times that your past self fell ill.  It helps gauge your strength.” He opened the box and pulled out a small amber colored rod.  Doloug pointed it at Conner and it seemed to cause the runes around him to glow and become visible to Doloug and Dru.  “Interesting...” Doloug looked at the runes carefully.  “Mind you I only know a few of these.  Some of them are in our tongue, most are in your native tongue.” He points at a few.  “It would seem that your ancient physiology has begun to assert itself in you.”   
  
“It happened after we got these...” He showed his hand to Doloug.   
  
“Congratulations.  The people will want to celebrate.” He chuckled.  “Though if the simple act of a lasting bond awoke this much of your power, I can only imagine what using it any where near the old seat of your power here will do.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s why I asked Willow to come by later and help.”   
  
“I noticed you gave her a pass to by pass the wards you put in place to lock our realm entirely so she can come and go as she pleases.” Doloug nodded.  “As is your right.  You’re the ruler here.”   
  
“But I sense you disapprove.”   
  
“I think it’s more I remember you being.. Distrusting of outsiders.  It’s new and different to see you embrace the help of not only others, but outsiders.” The old demon smiled.  “At any rate, at least you will have someone who knows the magic arts near you in case something goes wrong.  Though the magic of our realm has been so limited as of these last few centuries.”   
  
“That’s part of why you guys were so keen on the orbs isn’t it?”   
  
“It was the only way we had of tapping into the magic here as well as powering our homes and keeping our crops from dying on the vine.”   
  
“It makes me worry what happened to the other realities I owned.”   
  
“We were your first, so there were some... Kinks that you had to work out.  But the others I believe are self sustaining.  Though I do not know.  They may have weathered the binding of your holdings better then we have.”   
  
“Or they could be ashes of dead worlds floating in the æther...” Conner sighed as he put his hand back on the wall to steady himself and it became a transparent glass again, this time looking out upon an endless ocean of lilac waters looking at a star filled sky.   
  
“It seems you are able to look into the other worlds by wanting to see them.” Doloug blinked.  “Which I’m not aware you could do, it’s not an ability you ever used in front of us before.”   
  
“I can feel the creatures in the water...” Conner’s eyes seemed to be made of liquid gold in eyes of pitch black.  He reached out his hand and a great beast, like a whale with squid like tentacles surfaced as it ate a smaller beast, it’s many dome shaped eyes looking around in confusion.  “Nothing with true consciousness has evolved there... Or if it has it’s died off before I came back....” He held the beast’s mind in his, read it’s life, his past, his future, and he knew it as surely as he knew anything else.  “Ok’vash.” The wall of glass seemed to vanish, leaving an opening into this new realm, an olive mist began to roll into the room.  “This is Ok’vash, one of my realms... It is where I set this demon species into being.  They produce a mineral that made me rich enough to afford my other worlds... It was the prize they wanted, the real money maker.” He held out his hand and the beast offered him a stone that seemed to be kind of a metallic buttermilk color, roughly the size of a football, but slightly jagged on the ends.  He took it and petted the beast’s tentacle before bidding it to go back to it’s life.  He closed the portal and looked at them as his eyes bled back to normal.  “I...” Conner swayed and landed in Dru’s hands.   
  
“It would appear your powers become stronger the more you use them.  They wake memories in you...” Doloug moved so Dru could take Conner to the bed.  “Rest.  Sleep together.  Copulate as much as you can.  It’ll strengthen you in ways you can’t imagine.  When your friend comes to the temple we will let you know.” Doloug left quickly, leaving the mineral alone in the room with them.   
  
“What’s the mineral do?” Dru asked, eyeing it from the bed where they cuddled.   
  
“It’s the substance that is put into the core of inter dimensional travel engines.  With out it, it’s much harder to open a door to other realms.  I’d imagine it’s a difficult thing to come by since no one knew where I got it from.” Conner said quietly.  “I know they’ll have torn apart the old gates and the old worlds to try to harvest what they could.  It’s probably worth enough to maybe buy a whole slue of new universes.” Conner gave a light chuckle.  “But that doesn’t matter...” He looked away from the stone and looked at Dru.  “You matter.” And with a kiss they came together to take Doloug’s advice.


	6. Home Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godhood agrees with Conner as more and more of his life before begins to spill into his waking mind. He begins to explore just what it really means to be the God of so many worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love you guys have been showing me about this.

Conner wasn’t sure of the time when he woke up, just that it was later.  The strings of letters and what he assumed to be numbers were still moving about on lines that didn’t seem to make sense to him, but he knew how to read them so he could at least get a sense of the positions of the words they made, if not what they actually meant.  Their meaning was lost to him as he looked up at the ceiling.  But he felt more at peace now then he had, even since he arrived here.  There was just something about this place.  These people... He smiled as he looked over at Dru who was utterly unconscious yet again.  He knew through their bond that had only gotten stronger since the joining and the sex to heal him that Dru was fine, just finally worn out from all the sex.   
  
It was strange to feel Dru like he was a part of himself.  To feel him laying there, to be aware of his mind as it slept.  They’d been connected to some extent before.  As he looked back on it, he’d always been able to orgasm at the same time and they just knew when the other was horny.  But they’d never thought about it.  Never questioned it.  And now it was so much deeper.  He hoped it wasn’t hurting Dru.  He sighed, he knew he would only have Dru for a short time, if his immortality came back into play.  Which the longer he staid here and the longer he dwelt in these memories of his past as they surfaced, he was beginning to think that was a real possibility.   
  
_Sir?_   A voice seemed to question him from some vague part of himself.   
  
“Hello?” Conner looked around.   
  
_Sir is able to hear me?_   The voice seemed shocked.   
  
“If you’re talking to me, yes.  I... my names Conner, I’m the local God here... uh... where are you?”   
  
_I am located in the ruins of our greater temple... I... am unaware of what has happened.  The last I remember you placed me in my chamber to sleep... and now you have awoken me from afar.  I’m calculating the date by stellar positioning...._   
  
“It’s been a long time.  Eons.” Conner commented to his room feeling foolish as he lay there.   
  
_Curious.  I was not aware I had slept so long.  But as I wake up I’m becoming more aware of extent of the damage, not only to myself and this hub world, but to the various parts of our network.  I can not hear my brothers or sisters... this is troubling._   
  
“Troubling how...” Conner swallowed.   
  
_If I can not hear them it is possible they are either still asleep or long since dead.  Either way, it is most worrisome because I can not reach my home dimension.  Pikj is quiet Conner... Pikj is never quiet._   
  
“Pikj...” Conner thought about it, suddenly a series of runes seemed to float and move around till he could see a dark planet, the skies black as pitch and the ground caked in cooled slag of a planet wide volcanic flow.  It felt cut off.  Disconnected from everything.  He could see the portals from it out to the rest of the multiverse cut off.  It had been sealed.  He couldn’t tell how long ago, just that it had happened some time after his death.  “Pikj has become isolated.  I’m not sure if I can open the door ways from anywhere but inside it.” Conner frowned.   
  
_Isolated... but why would they..._  He got the sense that who ever was speaking to him was confused about why Pikj would have sealed itself off.  _I suggest opening the way to Taz’mala and attempting to open the door to Pikj from there._   
  
“Taz’mala.” Conner watched the data he was connecting mentally jump out from Pikj to a odd world.  It seemed to be made out of crystallized space, with great runes of power etched into it, but at it’s edges it seemed to have faded into nothingness.  “Taz’mala is open to me.  It’s still though...” _Very odd.  I can not reach anyone there either.  I do not like this.  We should be able to speak.  We were birthed together.  Bonded together.  We are of one mind..._   Conner could fear this person’s fear welling up inside them.   
  
“Calm, deep breathes.  I’m going to see if I can get out to you, we’ll find out...”   
  
_Breathes....?_   The confusion at that cut across it’s panic and seemed to hit both confusion and humor in some deeper part of Conner. _Sir... I can not breathe.  You are aware of this... are you not....?_  And image formed in Conner’s mind.  And image he’d only see once before when he’d met Mr. Polyphemus, the only monasterenser magnaserm demon he’d ever met.  They’d been extinct for eons.  But if what he was talking to was one of the monster talkers, then that meant the reason they’d gone extinct on Earth was their home dimension, Pikj had been sealed off... apparently from the inside.  _You knew Mr. Polyphemus?_   The voice asked quietly.   
  
“Briefly.  He was killed by one of my kind on Earth.”   
  
_Regrettable.  He was one of many who were our travelers, sent to explore outside your domain.  To have survived to so recently...._   The being seemed to focus on that.  _Perhaps the others are simply asleep or it is the seal they used.  Either way... it is more troublesome that I am unable to awaken any of my brethren from their dimensions..._   
  
“I left one of you in each world...”   
  
_As a sort of communication system between worlds, each of us in an Orthinite box to allow our signals to travel between spheres._   Conner saw the mineral from Ok’vash and knew in some deeper part of himself that that was the Orthinite.  In his mind, thinking about it brought up the memory of how the demons like he was speaking to now, were effectively micro universes full of information contained with in there spherical rocky shells.  And that allowed them to store vast amounts of data inside themselves.  The Watchers had used Mr. Polyphemus as a floating talking computer to store classified material that he would only share with his handler, and the woman he loved.   
  
Conner often wondered how they’d have worked out, a human witch and a demon orb.  But as he looked at Dru he knew being different didn’t mean much when it came to love.  He gave a soft smile.  “Do you have a name I can call you by?”   
  
_Name. Designation.  Uniqueness.  I see.  I was called a word in your mother tongue that meant the fragrance of burning lavender.  How ever that word is, extraordinarily difficult to pronounce with your current biological definitions.  How ever I can already see a 14% mutation from your decidedly humanoid affectation towards something resembling what you were before._  The voice seemed to think over it’s options.  It was strange to feel someone else’s thought process as they went through their complicated emotional baggage, not to mention their own thought process.  _Lowan, you may call me Lowan._   
  
“Lowan.” Conner smiled.  “Are you safe enough right now?”   
  
_The temple seems structurally sound.  Though there do seem to be collapsed sections and very little ambient external light in here.  Scans are revealing failing structures all around me though._   
  
“I’m going to try to get out there as soon as possible to get to you Lowan.”   
  
_Thank you.  I’m going to try to get a detailed scan of the area to find the best way to come in from._   
  
“Good idea.” Conner smiled as he felt the connection go dormant.  He stretched as he left the bed and headed towards the bathing chamber.  While the demons here had long ago simply done away with clothing as a way of dealing with the natural heat of this realm, it was their attention to pluming and the art of bathing that had struck Conner as both making sense and seeming odd at the same time.  They’d actually crafted ways of bathing themselves long before they invented the wheel here.  And with as warm as it was here, and as dusty as it had been before he started connecting with the land again, he could understand the need for it.   
  
The rough stone of the rest of the temple gave way to a polished black stone veined with glittering blood red stones.  He’d asked once and they’d told him it was blood iron, one of the components of their sorcery here, but also a very lovely substance in their bathrooms.  But he’d noticed the first time he touched it that they seemed to glow more when ever he was on the stones, even more so if he’d just had sex.  The entire bathroom was suddenly lit with an orange red glow from every stone that lined the room.  He glanced down at where his bare feet had touched the edge of the first stone and his power had reacted so strongly.  It had to be his deeper connection to this place and his past that was doing this.  But he needed to wash up and get ready for Willow.  Not to mention their trip to go after Lowan.   
  
He walked to the red tub, made almost entirely out of blood iron, the second he touched it, the tub seemed to come to life with an inner light.  He could hear whispers, as if the inner parts of this world spoke to him now.  Reaching up for the rope that hung above him, he settled into the tub, listening to it’s whispering, as the clear water poured down on him.  He was getting used to these epic baths but his powers growing had added a new dimension to it.  Absently he wondered about their ritual of waters where it effectively was seventeen hours of different ritualistic baths that culminated in an invocation in the final bath.  Would his new found power level effect it?  What would the out come be?  But as he sat there in the warm waters, loving the feel of it on his skin he became aware of his power reaching out.  Wait... not out.. more down....   
  
He glanced down at the tub and realized he could feel his power going down through it into the stones of the temple and down through it to the blood iron in the ground below it.  And out through that into other minerals and materials.  He closed his eyes and sank into his power, seeing with his power the things he was reaching out to touch.  Vast networks of caves and mining pits.  The ruins of ancient cities and structures that were lost to the ground. He could feel the soil around his power coming back to life.  A chain reaction of each spot he touched rippling out life and energy around him as far as he could see.  But there was more.  There was something else down here.... something... foreign to his mind.   
  
Deeper and farther away he delved until he wasn’t sure how far out he was from the temple he was in.  Vaguely aware of his body and his place in things, he had followed the connection to this new thing in the ground to a spot where long ago an meteor had impacted and buried itself deep with in the ground.  But it wasn’t just a bit of space material that made it feel odd.  It was the power radiating off of it.  It was magic.  Magic not his own, and that wasn’t the same kind they practiced on the surface.  He could feel it’s power and wondered what it was for.  He could see it clearly.  A large green and silver stone about the size of a minivan sitting on a shelf of stone.  The minerals around it had changed.  What had been blood iron around it had changed to a kind of sea green ore.  Even the stone it was in, had changed by exposure to the new magics.  He was walking around the stone mentally, probing at it when he heard a sound.   
  
Turning towards where it had come from he could hear some chittering.  There were creatures this far down.  This far down and near the meteor.  He went towards it and quickly discovered a group of demons sitting around a green flame speaking in this unknown tongue to one another.  One amongst them stood and began to chant.  He couldn’t understand it.  The languages of surface races had been second nature to him but this... this was new.  But he could see the symbols around them and pushed for them to make sense.   
  
Slowly the chittering began to form words and from that he began to understand what was going on. “... the time of shadows is ending...” The elder stood above the others.  “The sky signs change above us.” He pointed up and Conner looked up and realized that at the top of the cave had been some kind of material that had started to change as his power trickled down this far.  But now that he was essentially down here it was starting to have an entirely different effect, as if it was happening in great speedy ripples across what these creatures assumed was the night sky.   
  
“... but elder... that means nothing...” One of the things spoke.   
  
“Silence.” The elder glared, while the others were dark hues of green almost to black, the elder was pale amber colored.  As if his age was leaching the color from his flesh.  “The sky sign has always guided us.  From the time of the growing when the stone fire gave us breath.  To collapse of the outer cave.  The sky sign has never failed us.” He pointed again.  “The sky sign say the time of shadows is ending.  And with it come the time of spirits.” He seemed to pause.  “Spirits like him.” He pointed right at Conner, the others turned towards him but he could see in their eyes that they saw nothing.   
  
“What you mean elder?”   
  
“A spirit wandered in here.  A greater spirit.  Greater then even the stone fire.  Maybe it is greatest spirit.” He shrugged.  “But I see it for what it is.” He pulled out some powders and threw them into the flame.  The fire burst forth with colors and smokes that seemed to be every hue and color Conner knew and some he didn’t.  But as the smoke filled in around them, he realized he was sitting there.  Naked, and solid in their midst, the others reeling back as the elder stood his ground.  “How be you spirit.”   
  
“I’m fine.  Thanks.” Conner waved.  He reached back through his power and could feel his body laying in the water on the surface.  He was fine for now, but he didn’t feel like lingering long was going to be a great idea.   
  
“And you are who spirit?”   
  
“The Destroyer.” Conner sat there and watched the others panic but he felt something.  Felt the magic the elder had learned from the meteor he called the stone fire and felt him probing at him.  Conner took that connection, grabbing a hold of it and pulled them into a mental world.  A world that seemed to shift formlessly like smoke around them.   
  
“HOW DID YOU DO THIS....” The elder shouted over the roar of their mixed magics.   
  
“Not entirely sure!” Conner shouted back, but willed the noise to lower so he could be heard.  Their magics were arching back and forth between them.  He felt the connection turn and change till he was sure his knowledge of the surface world and who he was was being experienced by the elder, but likewise he was experiencing the elder’s life.   
  
Being hatched down here, the youngest of a litter of five.  Being born with the mark of one who could do magic granted to them by the stone fire.  The training it took and the power the meteor had granted these people.  While the Tain had adapted to magic to become stronger and more physically perfect, the Natha had taken a different path and adapted to their magic by learning to cast spells, but this third race, had taken an even different path.  Their magic had turned into a way to connect them.  They were the Vajit.  And their race was born telepathic, but those with magic in their blood could learn to do harness that power and were often called upon to be the elders, to guard the groups they belonged to and to help them navigate the caves they slowly dug, always mindful of the shift in the soil.  Conner pulled out of the connection and looked up at the elder.   
  
“He is not our enemy.” The elder sat down, having his mind pulled into that connection had been harder on him.  “He is the one who made our world.” The elder reached out a hand and Conner took it.  “The Vajit welcome you to hova, our corner of Kurlain.” His eyes studied Conner’s.   
  
“And I am pleased with the Vajit.” Conner nodded.  “Honored to be welcomed into hova, and proud to see you for the strength you bring.” The words came out of his mouth, he knew the rites as well as the elder did.  And because of that he realized he was being welcomed as not only their God but as a part of their community.  And he’d told them that he saw their value and was proud of them.  But what he hadn’t realized till he touched the elder was he was also now connected into their magic.  He saw a rune forming on the elder’s arm and one on his own.  He shivered at the new power creeping into him.  Because before this minute he hadn’t known the Vajit existed, but as a group they now knew he existed and what he was.  And with that came the power they freely offered up to him.  He could feel their population, roughly seven thousand of them scattered across the caves.  They’d lost half their people to the collapse a few years ago.   
  
Conner felt how much they needed safety down here and reached out his hand that wasn’t holding the elder’s hand and through their bond helped them to shape the stone around them.  It morphed and melted and reshaped around their entire race till they suddenly had a great network of cities of hardened demon iron that wasn’t likely to give way or collapse anytime soon.  It also gave them a place to grow out from.  He reached into the minds of the elders in every grouping and taught them how to make the demon iron from the stones around them.  How to forge new homes and new spaces as they needed them so that they could expand.  He felt their joy and for a moment he was lost in their collective, until he felt a ripple, even down here.   
  
“I... I need to go back...” Conner frowned.  “I’ll find a safer way for you to meet your brethren on the surface... but I will return.” The elder nodded and they faded from his sight as he followed his power back up to his body, moving much faster now that he could sense more clearly what that ripple had been.  Willow had used the pass he’d given her and had entered his realm.  He paused on the way back to his body and changed direction, out to where Willow was standing barefoot in a light sundress with her bag over her shoulder looking around.  He smiled at her and felt her notice him.   
  
“Conner...” She blinked, aware of his power but now sure how it reached this far out.  But he reached into the soil around her and caused the withered trees and dust that had long ago been plant life to grow, the soil becoming rich as they sprang to life, weaving together to create a special place to mark where Willow had come through.  A house in the midst of a grove of trees on a mountain.  That way she’d always know where her door home was.  He touched one of the walls and an large etching of the world formed, showing her directions to the temple where Conner was.  “Right.  Thanks for that.  I’ll see you there.” Conner pulled back, racing along the lines of power back into his body, waking with a bit of a start to Dru’s worried face.   
  
“I was starting to wonder what had happened.”   
  
“Just drifting in my powers... Willow’s up in the mountains.  I explained how to get here to her and she’s on her way.” He laid back in the cool water and wondered how long he’d been gone.   
  
“You were gone a long time.”   
  
“Yeah, I lost track of time and my sense of everything the deeper in I went.”   
  
“And you did something new.” Dru nodded at him and Conner looked at the new tattoo with the rune of the Vajit on his bicep.   
  
“Yeah.  Met a third race deep inside Kurlain.” Conner looked at his tattoo, wondering what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, my friends, to speak of many things. Of ships and realms, and whether demons have wings. -grins- In actuality this chapter marks the end of my notes on this series as I have them so far. Chapter 5 last week was the last one I wrote when I was on a writing streak for this last year. So with no notes, and no clear path, I’m not entirely sure where the hell this is going. So we got to some important things I wanted to get to by this point. We met Lowan. We met the Vajit, which weren’t planned until literally yesterday. Willow made it to Kurlain. We got to see some of the various realms that Conner owns. It moved the story in a direction I wanted to go, and started exploring Kurlain more while also opening up all these other fun little story lines I can see on the edge now.
> 
> Now the important thing to remember is there may or may not be a new chapter next week. I’m setting a goal for this week to plan out the next few chapters, find reference art for the Vajit, and to write a little paper on each of the realms. I have my map that I’m using to indicate where they are and what they look like. If you guys express a desire to see that I might show you. But yeah, mostly this week is going to be getting my ducks in a row for this story and deciding where it’s going so I can write on it. Because I have a vague idea of where I want this to go, but not sure if I’m going to go there or not.
> 
> Also trying to decide if this story is apart of a larger series or not. Because it kind of fits into the Marked Agents series, and if it IS in there, then I have a little bit of work to do to connect that because I was reading over my notes for Marked and kind of need to get back to it, but some of these stories happening WHILE it’s going on, help sort of connect it all. So yeah, this coming week is going to be FULL of research and decisions. So we’ll see what comes of that.


End file.
